Dead or Alive
by heavenlyroses
Summary: A few small, insignificant minutes were all it took to send Sakura's world spinning out of control. And she was desperate to take back normality. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The girl pushed her beer glass aside before stubbing out her cigarette on the heavy oak bar top. The pub was heavy with the scent of sweat and alcohol, the lingering smoke on her breath not enough to detract from the sticky sweetness of it. The place was rammed, full of middle-aged men, all of them shouting at a six-inch television screen in a far corner where the sound of a football match blared. Did her contacts always have to meet her in such fucking seedy settings, she wondered as she, in vain, tried to prevent the foul stench of the place from penetrating her lungs. Her hand itched to pull her revolver from its holster under her clothes as she felt yet another clammy hand pinch her bum. One more swig of beer did nothing to calm her frazzled nerves. She hated to be kept waiting. Especially in such a public place. She had chosen a seat at the bar nearest the doorway but if anyone recognized her, escape was unlikely with so many people around. The girl reached again for the cigarette packet in her coat pocket before remembering it was empty. When the hell, she asked herself, was this bastard going to show? She couldn't afford to wait much longer - the football match was almost over and the crowd would likely pay more attention to the pretty young girl drinking alone at the bar.

"Sakura? You're Sakura, right?" She jumped in surprise, whipping her head around to find the source of the noise.

The man shouting her name over the noise was nothing like her usual contacts, she thought, as she struggled to keep her jaw from hitting the floor in surprise. People in his line of work weren't often blessed with such startling good looks - and in a line of work where blending in was crucial, the attractive ones didn't often make it far. His bright blue eyes and shock of messy blonde hair had him marked as a liability. Sakura needed to make this as quick as possible.

"Keep your voice down, idiot! Do you want every greasy pig in here to know my name?"

He grinned, flashing perfect white teeth, and continued to talk to Sakura like she was at at the other end of the bar, projecting his voice so far and wide she could have sworn he was doing it on purpose.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto!", he yelled, before taking her hand in his with a vice-like grip and shaking it violently, "and you must be Sakura! You're pretty hot for a contract killer, is that pink hair natural? What brings you into this line of work? Not exactly the best career choice for a chick like you, is it?" His goofy smile stretched a mile wide, but there was something behind it, a look in his eyes, that she didn't trust. She couldn't read him, and it was unsettling. Infuriating. Anger she had been holding back for the last half hour as she waited for him to arrive expanded in the pit of her belly, driven by her fear of being recognised. And this homecoming king, fucking jock douchebag was about to feel the brunt of her fury.

"Hey, prick," Sakura exuded rage through every pore in her body. "If you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'll pull out my revolver and blow you a brand new, gaping wide asshole. I don't give a shit if you have information I want - right now you're this close drawing attention to us which is the last thing on this god-damned earth I need right now! So sit the hell down, get yourself a drink, tell me what I want to know and then kindly leave me the fuck alone before I kick your perfect teeth in. Got it?"

Her loss of temper didn't have the desired effect. Naruto sat down on the stool next to hers and ordered a gin and tonic, but he was grinning like a jack-o-lantern as he did. He took a few small sips of the drink before turning to her. The grin still hadn't faded.

"I underestimated you, Sakura!" His voice was quieter now, but he still shone with enthusiasm which made her bristle with irritation. "You've got a real attitude, don't you?" His smile widened. "That's a real turn-on, you know?"

"So now you're trying to pick me up?" Sakura scoffed, looking at him with disdain. "I'll tell you now, I'm not that kind of girl. My business is my life, and I certainly wouldn't want to jeopardise my professionalism with a misogynist dickhead like you."

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint. You're not that keen on me. No need to rub it in though. Rejection stings, especially from a hottie like you." Naruto chuckled. "So down to business then. What sort of information do you want?"

Sakura skulled the rest of her beer, resisting with all her might the temptation to smack this narcissistic asshole upside his head before answering his question.

"Tell me, Naruto. You ever heard of the Rogue Shinobi?

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk, hair pulled back from her face in a tight bun. It was a quiet day at work, and with an hour to kill before her lunch break, she was at a loose end. She reached into her top drawer and took out a bottle of dusty pink nail polish, preceding to carefully varnish her nails with it. The date she had planned for that evening was wrecking havoc with her nerves, but Ino insisted she had to play the field more, and Sakura knew better than anyone that Ino never took no for an answer. The guy, a friend from the gym who Ino insisted was "the hottest thing since cowgirl style" would likely be all brawn and no brains, but Sakura would give it a go. If she had to sacrifice her dignity by pretending to be interested in another sweaty, muscly metrosexual for one night, she could do it, much to her chagrin, in the name of friendship. Ino was the only true friend she had, and Sakura couldn't find it in herself to let the bossy blonde down.

The phone rang, startling her out of her reverie. The nail varnish bottle slipped through her fingers and flew across the keyboard, staining it with sticky pink fluid.

"Motherfucker!" She cussed in a brief loss of self-control before pulling herself together, grabbing a few tissues and rubbing them frantically at the keyboard as she picked up the telephone.

"Hello, you have reached Konoha Advertising Agency's presidential secretary, Sakura Haruno. How can I help you?"

The line was bad - she could hear crackles and a faint echo of her own voice before the caller began speaking. "Could you put me through to the president?" A scratchy, breathy male voice that made her skin crawl. Unsettled, Sakura took a moment to compose herself before replying.

"Certainly. Can I have your name, sir?"

The man breathed a loud sigh before answering. "Is it really any of your business, girl?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't put you through until your name is approved on my reference list, sir. It's company protocol."

"Screw company protocol. I need to talk to the president right now, it's a matter of urgency. So hurry up, you stupid girl - make it happen. I'm a very busy man."

Sakura got difficult clients from time to time. It was something she didn't look forward to, especially while she was desperately dabbing pink goo off her keyboard. Her adoptive parents had given her a reserved upbringing - it was in her nature to be calm and easy-going. Situations that required her to be assertive were always difficult to handle. So Sakura did the only thing any meek personal secretary would do in her situation: she called out to her boss for help.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a force to be reckoned with in the business world, but he also had a granddaughter about Sakura's age, which had given him a soft spot for the young secretary. He had a tendency to cater to her every beck and call. Sakura was unaware of the power she had over him, and always appeared surprised when he was so compliant with her requests. This time, though, she seemed a bit distracted. Sakura was wiping at her keyboard as she held the phone to her ear, telling the person on the other line to hold before covering the receiver with her tissue-filled hand as he neared her desk.

"Sarutobi, I have an apparent international man of mystery on the phone who needs to speak with you but is unable to give me his name. And now he's even resorting to abusing me! Take him off my hands? Please?"

"Put him through to my office, Sakura." Sarutobi couldn't fight back a smile. "I'll deal with him."

"Thank you so much!" She beamed radiantly at him as he retreated back into his office. "Cry out for help if he's too vicious with you?"

Sarutobi was still grinning as he closed the door. Sakura was a sweet girl, he thought wistfully. Christmas was closing in and he reminded himself to pick up something nice for her - perhaps chocolates - before letting let out a deep sigh, preparing himself for the voracious ear-bashing he was likely to recieve from some self-important windbag.

"Hello, Hiruzen Sarutobi speaking".

"Hello, Sarutobi."

The raspy voice of the man on the other line sent shivers down Sarutobi's spine. This was a call much more dreaded than any self-important windbag. This was a call from the devil himself. Sarutobi steeled himself.

"What an unexpected pleasure, Orochimaru."

* * *

"The Rogue Shinobi, huh?" Naruto's cheeky disposition seemed to vanish into thin air. "Yeah, I know about him. Who doesn't, in this business. What do you want me to tell you?"

"I've heard you're an expert on tracking. How can I find him? Can you help me?" Sakura fought to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Naruto cackled before turning to look her in the eye. She sensed a hint of pity in his voice as he answered. "Because you want to take him out? Don't be stupid, Sakura. So many people have tried and died in the process. A girl like you wouldn't be able to do anything on her own." A sigh escaped his lips before he took another drink from his glass. "He must have hurt you in the past, right? But the chase isn't worth it. Go home. I'm telling you this for your own good."

The anger she had tried so hard to restrain since her previous outburst exploded in Naruto's face. Sakura's hand gripped the front of his shirt before he could evade it, and she pulled him down to her level, ready to spit words of venom at him until he gave her what she wanted most. But a hand, which forced its way between Sakura and Naruto, roughly taking hold of Sakura's wrist, stopped her in her tracks.

"Is everything okay here?"

The man whose hand wound around her thin wrist like a snake stared down into her face with a knowing look in his eye. A glint of recognition. Sakura started.

"Everything's fine, man. I got a little fresh with this hot little lady and she didn't take kindly is all." Naruto drawled. "Thanks for having my back though, I appreciate it. But we can sort things out between ourselves like adults."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you're quite aware of who you're dealing with." The man replied, removing his hand slowly from Sakura's wrist. A red hot mark lingered, and she rested it against Naruto's gin glass to cool the sharp sting. Her heart was beating at a mile a minute. This guy knew her. And Naruto hadn't a clue what was going on.

"This little lady isn't any ordinary girl. I'd watch your back if I were you, blondie."

"She sure is a firecracker, isn't she." Naruto was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. The thick shit was finally catching on. Poor guy was out of his depth here, thought Sakura, reminding herself once again to cut him loose first chance she got. If they made it out of the pub in one piece.

"She sure is," the stranger began again, and he was enjoying making Sakura squirm - she could see it in the way he grinned, showing yellowed teeth, before licking his lips, a wolf ready to devour her. "She's been plastered all over the news for the last three months. She may look like a beauty queen but she's in fact a notorious femme fatale."

"Oh yeah?" A nervous giggle escaped Naruto as he looked back and forth between Sakura, staring at the red mark that still ran around her wrist, and the stranger, who leered down at both of them like they were naughty kids caught in the act. "Why is that?"

"Hasn't she told you? I guess you wouldn't, in her situation. Isn't that right, girly?" The man's shit-eating grin grew wider until it spanned his entire face, twisting his waxy features into an eerie expression."I wouldn't tell a soul if it was me. But I'm certainly not that savage."

Naruto frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Blondie, this beauty here is wanted on three counts of first-degree murder."

It all seemed to happen in slow-motion after the revelation. Naruto's mouth opened wide enough to catch a fly as he stared at Sakura incredulously. Sakura reached down her front to pull the silver revolver from the hidden holster under her baggy white sweater dress. The stranger stood there basking in his own cleverness, his own perceived intelligence, grinning oafishly, until three bullets penetrated his abdomen. Blood spread over the front of his white shirt as his knees buckled under his weight.

"Run! Naruto!" He hardly had time to shut his mouth before the pair of them were up like a shot, exiting the bar through the front door, and breaking into a run through the thick, heavy snow that covered the earth outside.

It was Christmas Eve.

* * *

hey guys :)

This is my first ever published story so please review and tell me what you think :) I intended it to read like a classic Tarantino film - the timeline flits back and forth between different events. I think this really adds to the suspense and mystery of a story and that's why I love Tarantino so damn much.

The present-day Sakura is a bit OOC but this will be explained later on - her character changes because of a series of events in the past.

There is going to be a romance storyline later on but no spoilers ;)

I hope you guys enjoy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape or the Fear

**Chapter Two: The Escape**

The car swerved out onto the road, bumpers grinding along the curb as it left the parking lot. The radio blared loudly, tuned in to some dubstep station Sakura hated instantly. Bass shuddered through her body, only adding to the tension between her and her unexpected partner-in-crime, Naruto. A sideways glance at him told Sakura he was fuming - his face was contorted into a deep frown and he breathed deeply through his nose. The Naruto next to her now was a different person altogether than the cocky, arrogant asshole she had met ten minutes ago in the bar - and she loved it. He had real character after all, she thought, as she tried in vain to find some real music on the radio.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Just shut up a second, Naruto. I have to think."

"No, fucking explain this shit right now! Three counts of first-degree murder? I thought you worked for the government! Jesus, if anyone from my department knows I've been seen with you I'll lose my job!"

She almost laughed. "Since when did the government employ contract killers? Are you some sort of conspiracy theorist?" So he still had something in common with the Naruto she had met in the bar - both of them were complete and utter morons.

Naruto was quiet a few seconds before answering, ignoring Sakura's snide comment. "Who did you kill? And how? And why? There ain't no way I want to travel with a psycho killer." She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head as he spoke. He was still panting with fury.

"I killed a top businessman and two of his low-level associates." she answered, trying to stay calm. The last thing her stress levels needed right now was an argument. "I shot each associate in the chest twice from a distance of about ten metres and the businessman from point blank range, first in the knee and then in the head." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I did it because I had to. For revenge."

Naruto didn't answer. The tension inside the car was so thick it could be carved up with a chainsaw. It was useless trying to get him to understand her motives, thought Sakura, as she desperately tried to plan her next move. She couldn't go back to her motel now that she was spotted in the township. She had left most of her belongings back in her room there - all she had with her was a day bag packed with some clothes, makeup, her wallet and keys - but she was going to have to leave them. Goodbye shoe collection. She needed to leave Konoha, and fast. And fill up with gas before she left the town, as the meter was close to empty. And pick up some smokes - Sakura was gasping. But first she had to take care of Naruto.

"Where should I drop you?" She noticed his rage had subsided somewhat - he sounded calmer and his breathing had returned to normal.

"What? Didn't you want to hear about the Rogue Shinobi?" Naruto replied, surprised. "I can help you out, help you find him. I know where he is."

"What happened to _I'll lose my job_?" Sakura answered him incredulously. "What exactly are you on, man? You've changed your mood more today than I've changed boyfriends in my life!"

"Obviously I was fucking freaked out when I heard you were wanted for murder! You should have warned me before we met."

"How the hell was I supposed to warn you, idiot?" She interjected angrily, pink tendrils of hair flying as she whipped her head around to scowl at him before turning back to the road. "Just call you up and say,_ hey Naruto - I need your help tracking someone but I'm wanted dead or alive by the feds for triple murder so we need to keep things on the down-low, okay_? I can see that would have gone down real well with the bureaucrats you work with." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Cool down, Sakura. I've every right to be mad after you just shot a guy right in front of me in the pub back there." Sakura opened her mouth, ready to argue back. Naruto got there first. "But I get it now. I understand why you killed those businessmen."

Sakura's jaw nearly hit her lap as she gaped at him in surprise. "You get it? What about it do you get?" This guy was something else. Clearly not the sharpest knife in the drawer. But she could do with some help - she needed a place to stay, and help leaving Konoha as well. Perhaps he would do. He was the only option she had. It wouldn't kill her to treat him a little more politely.

"You're after the Rogue Shinobi for revenge - I've seen the look on your face when you ask about him. And if you killed this businessman for revenge, it must all be connected, right? Probably to something that happened when you were a lot younger. He must have killed someone close to you? I'm an expert on him so I've seen it all before. I know.. I understand what he does to the families of the people he hits." He smirked before trying to break the ice between them. "You know, there's nothing sexier than a femme fatale."

Naruto turned to Sakura with a wide grin on his face, expecting to see her cheeks red with rage, expecting to hear her spit words of venom at him, call him a misogynist prick, an asshole, a douche bag, and any other cuss-words she could muster up.

But he was unprepared for what sat before him.

Her cheeks were red - but her eyes were sad, the corners of her red lips down-turned. Her knuckles were white, small hands gripping the steering wheel too hard. Silvery tears dropped from her eyes onto her lap.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped out of his office, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes as he walked back up to Sakura's desk. She had managed to clean her keyboard rather thoroughly, though a slight shimmery pink still stained some of the keys. She hoped Sarutobi wouldn't notice. He was a great boss and she knew he would want to replace it straight away, but she didn't want to cause him any extra trouble. Especially as he looked so stressed.

"Is everything okay, Sarutobi? Did that guy give you an ear-bashing?" Sakura asked him with a smile. He really did look poorly.

"Sakura, a business associate has just invited me out for drinks tonight and I need you there. I'll pay you overtime."

She breathed a sigh of relief. An excuse to get out of her date was what she needed. Ino would be pissed off but it couldn't be helped.

"Dress up nicely. I'll send a car to pick you up at seven." Sarutobi turned his back on her as he headed into his office.

Something about his demeanor unsettled her. She called out to him. "Are you alright, Sarutobi?"

He turned around to face her, and he looked older than ever - his wrinkles were deep groves running through his skin. He scratched his head nervously before replying.

"Sakura, I need you to be careful tonight. This guy isn't an ordinary company executive. He's into some pretty dirty business. But he's helped me through some pretty tough financial troubles so I'm personally indebted to him. He's going to try and make me squirm, make me feel weak, pathetic. I guess..." he paused. "I'm trying to say, don't get involved. Sit down and be quiet. And then leave. Please." His eyes were downcast, and despite his wrinkles, he suddenly looked younger than she had ever seen him. A little lost boy in a big suit and tie. His sudden show of vulnerability made her uncomfortable. She mustered up a smile as she answered him.

"I promise, Sarutobi."

"This man is not human, Sakura. He's a devil. And if you fraternize with him, like I have, he will drag you down into the fiery pits of hell. And you'll never fully take control again."

* * *

How did an idiot like Naruto manage to hit the nail on the head? Sakura was kicking herself. Here she was, crying in front of a guy she hardly knew. It had been so difficult for her to overcome her past but for three months now she had been letting it come back, wash over her like a tsunami. She was drowning in this hatred, this compulsion for vengeance, and she couldn't bring herself to swim. It had already eroded her life to the point where she couldn't go back, and she'd never felt so alone.

Naruto was nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. He shot her furtive sideways glances from time to time, opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it again like a goldfish. If she wasn't so distracted, embroiled in her internal turmoil, she might have laughed.

"Sorry about this, Naruto." She needed to distract herself from the storm brewing inside her mind. "that just brought up some unpleasant memories."

He chuckled awkwardly. "It's okay. I was just surprised to see that you actually have feelings, I guess. I thought you were a psychopathic crazy bitch before just now."

"Shut up, asshole." Sakura retorted, as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"I'm only teasing, Sakura."

She smiled. And then she laughed. She hadn't laughed for the longest time. And it hurt. But it felt good. It felt so good to let go.

The thick ice between Sakura and Naruto was beginning to melt. And Sakura was surprised to find that he was quite an amicable road trip companion. He agreed to buy gas and cigarettes when they stopped at a station. He agreed to let her play classic rock on the radio. He even agreed to put her up for a few days.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Sakura blew out a cloud of smoke in his direction. "You were with me at the pub, and if anyone finds out you could have jail time as an accomplice."

Naruto lent his feet, tightly clad in black combat boots, on the dashboard. "My department can sort it out. Perks of the job I guess - I can hang around with whatever lowlifes I want and not get dragged down with them."

She punched him hard in the arm. "What is your department anyway? Something to do with tracking, right? Military?"

"Something like that. We're called the ANBU. Funny story, that. We specialize in hunting down contract killers."

Sakura looked at him with shock. "So our meeting..."

"Yeah. I was actually going to arrest you and hand you over to interrogation. But surprise, surprise, you're not a contract killer - you're just a bona fide murderer! How would I have guessed?"

"How can I trust that you're not going to arrest me now?"

"I'm letting you stay in my apartment. I obviously want to have sex with you. So keep me hanging out for it as long as possible so that I won't feel inclined to arrest you! How's that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Prick."

"I'll just introduce you to the department as an important informant. You'll be surprised what any sort of knowledge can help us with. And being a government department we're used to dealing with shady sources. Though we've never had a triple murderer before." He grinned with glee at this revelation.

"You're enjoying my situation, aren't you?" said Sakura with chagrin. His jokes were starting to wear thin.

"If I'm being honest," Naruto lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before expelling a thick cloud of smoke, "I haven't felt really relaxed like this in a long while. So I am. It's been nice to meet you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

They sat in amicable silence the rest of the way, listening to Sakura's old CD's until they reached inner-city Konoha. This was where Naruto owned an apartment. It was certainly flashier than her old, dingy one back at home. The building was painted in a clean white, which, combined with the bright white of the snow underneath their feet, managed to reflect the afternoon sun straight into her eyes. She reached for her sunglasses in her day-bag before remembering she had left them in the motel with the rest of her belongings. Why didn't she bring them with her when she left that morning? It had seemed unnecessary at the time but she really regretted it now - she couldn't possibly survive with just one change of clothes.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Naruto shouted from the front entrance of the building. "Come on, it's cold as fuck out here."

As they entered the lobby, she admired the Christmas decorations which filled every corner of the large room. The smell of pine was almost overwhelming, creating a surreal, forest-like feeling as Naruto led her toward the elevator. He chuckled.

"This is definitely the most unusual Christmas Eve I've ever had."

Sakura couldn't hold back a laugh. It certainly had been unusual. And, for the first time in the last three months, she had been distracted from her vengeance. If only just for a few minutes.

* * *

She sat in front of her mirror, carefully applying her red lipstick. Sarutobi's words were racing through her mind. Who was this mysterious businessman who called out of the blue, spooking Sarutobi so much he could have been the reaper? Sakura's stomach was in knots. And this apprehension she was feeling brought back unpleasant memories. Memories she had shut away years ago. The flash of a silver blade. A shout, a scream, a thud, silence. Blood trickling through the crevices between wooden floorboards, ever closer toward her.

She shook her head, trying to erase the images. The past was the past. And the present was the present. And right now, she had an obligation to fulfill. There was nothing in thinking back to that time. So why was she dwelling on it now?

She stood up, pulling on black pumps and her favorite navy coat, before leaving her apartment. It was 7:00 exactly and Sarutobi was always on time. But breathing deeply did nothing to relieve the feeling of dread coiled in her abdomen.

Even when she stepped into Sarutobi's car. Even as she was swept away across the city, to a swanky nightclub she had never heard of before. Even as she ascended the stairs, Sarutobi in her wake, to the dark room filled with the smell of sweat and the thick, heavy bassline of club music.

The feeling never left her.

* * *

**hey everyone :)**

**speedy update, I know - but this is my first ever fic so every follower or review I get just fuels my inspiration :) it's an amazing feeling! Thanks to everyone reading, I have worked really hard on this story so far so it's great to know that some people out there appreciate it.**

**I would really love it if readers could leave a review if they can - it might even tempt me to update really quickly again ;) thanks again to my first ever reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting or The Fury

Sakura had always hated nightclubs. The darkness, the loud noise, the seedy men eyeing her up like a piece of meat. She'd only been clubbing twice, with Ino and some other girlfriends, and decided after her second time that sweaty men rubbing against her, trying to get a feel on her boobs and bum, wasn't really her cup of tea. This nightclub, tastefully decorated as it was, was no different. She still felt the same sense of claustrophobia, and it made her nauseous. She stayed close to Sarutobi, following him as he wove through the crowd. They reached an industrial-looking steel door marked with the black letters VIP. It was guarded by a big muscleheaded man who looked them up and down for a moment, eyes lingering a little too long on Sakura's body, before giving the door a hard knock.

It opened slowly. Sakura's heart rate picked up. Apprehension whirled around in her mind and one glance at Sarutobi told her he was feeling the same way.

"Go on in." The musclehead moved aside for them, revealing the VIP room that stood behind the now wide open silver door. The wallpaper was oil-slick black and the carpet bright clean white. Dark leather couches lined the walls on either side of her, and a man dressed in black sat unmoving on either one, almost part of the decor itself. In the centre of the room sat a large black chair. This chair was occupied with the most frightening-looking man Sakura had ever seen. He was a snake dressed impeccably in a tailored suit. Long, lank black hair reached down his front, obscuring his face somewhat. He pushed it back with a pale, bony hand.

"Welcome, welcome!" He smiled widely, showing large canines. "Long time no see, Sarutobi. And this must be your lovely assistant." The man chuckled to himself. "My name is Orochimaru." He extended his hand

Sakura had to step forward slightly, bending to reach it. His hand was ice-cold and his grip was vice-like. He stared at her with yellow, cat like eyes, sizing her up.

"Pleasure to meet you, Orochimaru."

"I must apologise for how I treated you over the phone earlier today. You see, meddling secretaries is something I just can't abide." Orochimaru grinned. His demeanour was relaxed but his body language said otherwise. He was poised to strike at any moment. Sakura hastily sat next to Sarutobi on one of the couches. She resisted the temptation to wipe her hand as the skin on her fingers crawled in revulsion at the memory of his cold, clammy skin.

"How has the business been faring, Sarutobi?" Orochimaru's mouth parted slightly as he wet his lips with a long, pointed tongue.

"Everything's fine, thanks to you keeping it afloat. I don't know what you do, "said Sarutobi, a false smile plastered over his face, a mask trying so hard not to crack, "but it sure works. I'm at the top of my game. I owe you."

Orochimaru's wide smile stretched across his face. It wasn't a smile of happiness or mirth - more a devilish, almost teasing grin. "Do you want to know how I do it? The tricks of the trade? It's quite remarkable - I can assure you you'll be very surprised."

"I think you should keep your tricks to yourself." Sarutobi's voice was firm. He appeared to have regained some of the usual confidence he exhibited while dealing with business partners. His poise was more upright, and the hands on his lap were no longer shaking. He exuded power. "I've known for a while now that what you do can't be legal. So I don't want to know. And, what's more, I don't need your services anymore. I've come here today to tell you I've repaid my debt in full."

Orochimaru looked surprised, to say the least. His face stretched grotesquely as his jaw sagged incredulously. Sakura again suppressed a shudder. She was taken aback by Sarutobi's bravery. She'd known the man for only five minutes, but she had already deduced that Orochimaru didn't take kindly to the blunt type of rejection her boss had just subjected him to. She gnawed her bottom lip nervously, fiddling with the hem of her dress, as Orochimaru replaced his expression of shock with one of mirth, his smile once again stretching across his cheeks. The snake was ready to devour his prey.

"How amusing." His voice was dangerously low. "Okay, I'll allow it - I'll let you go."

It was Sarutobi's turn to be surprised. His posture was still stiffly upright, prepared for an ugly verbal battle that had appeared inevitable a few moments ago. His stern expression relaxed a little at Orochimaru's words, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that." he answered. "I'm sure you'll understand where I'm coming from, Orochimaru."

"Of course. The upstanding Hiruzen Sarutobi needs to keep his image clean, right?" Orochimaru licked his lips. "I'll let you go, as promised. But first, let me tell you something."

The feeling of dread sleeping in Sakura's stomach since Orochimaru's phone call earlier that day returned in full force. It wasn't that easy, as she had expected, for Sarutobi to break free from whatever he was involved in. Orochimaru wanted the last word, the last action. And she wanted out of this room. This wasn't what she had in mind when she applied for the secretarial position in Sarutobi's office - having secretive meetings in nightclubs with apparent gangsters. She didn't want to hear any more. She stood up.

"I have to be home, Sarutobi. It's been great, Orochimaru. Nice to meet you." Sakura had intended to sound confident but her voice betrayed her, instead coming out as a strangled squeak. Orochimaru smirked, and nodded to his two associates who sat, unmoving as statues, on either side of him. Both stood up simultaneously, one of them grabbing hold of Sakura's wrist.

"Sit down, miss."

"I'm sorry, girl." Orochimaru's words didn't match his manner, Salura thought. He wasn't sorry at all. "I can't let you leave."

"Let her go, Orochimaru. She has nothing to do with this." Sarutobi exuded confidence, but Sakura could sense the panic underneath his farce. It was clear to Orochimaru as well, as he licked his lips, wetting them before taking a bite of his prey.

"She can't leave. And neither can you. Not before I tell you both my little tale."

If Sakura's heart was beating fast before, it was going at a mile a minute now, close to beating right out of her chest. Sarutobi placed his hand on her thigh in a calming gesture as she once again sat down. There was no escaping the snake, and it was about to swallow them whole.

"The story starts with a name." The snake had begun to bear its fangs - Orochimaru was ready to strike. "The Rogue Shinobi."

* * *

Sakura was woken by loud thumping. Someone was knocking on Naruto's front door like they were the Spanish Inquisition. She shifted under the blankets, trying to clear the haze of sleep that was still clouding her mind, before standing up groggily. The pounding on the door was persistent, and not doing much for her splitting headache. She and Naruto had shared a bottle of wine the night before, and she was still feeling the effects heavily - her neck felt hot and stiff under her matted hair. This was certainly the most unusual start to a Christmas Day Sakura had ever experienced, she thought, as she smiled to herself. Waking on a white leather couch with a head-splitting hangover.

She reached into her bag, pulling out her only change of clothes - jeans and a baggy shirt. The vigorous knocking still hadn't stopped. Where the fuck was Naruto, Sakura thought angrily, as she squeezed into her clothes. It was his flat, yet he left it up to her to answer the door? They had formed an amicable sort of friendship the night before, but that didn't mean that Sakura was willing to put up with any bullshit from him. He had jokingly asked her to vaccuum during their third glass of wine, on the grounds that he "hadn't had a girl over in a while", and she showed him what she thought of the proposition by delivering a swift slap to his cheek. He could expect another from her once he got his lazy ass up. As she strode over to the door, zipping up her jeans, a thought hit her like a punch to the stomach, distracting her from he internal monologue and nailing her feet to the floor.

The police were after her. What if they'd made the connection between her and Naruto? Sakura visualised a team armed with pistols outside the door, waiting for her to open up. Her stride slowed as she tip-tied toward the door. Her heart hammered in her chest and the dull hum in her ears caused by her hangover threatened to deafen her as sweat sprung up on her forehead. Reaching the peephole, Sakura stood for a moment and tried to collect herself. If it was the police, she would have to escape. But Naruto had an apartment on the eighth floor. Her only route was through the door. She would need to take care of the policeman to get out. But was she up to it? Sakura ran a shaking hand through her hair to shift it from her suddenly damp forehead. Orochimaru and his associates had been murderers, but the guy in the bar was innocent. His death, though necessary for her freedom, weighed heavily on her consience like a ball and chain. The alcohol the night before had provided a much-needed distraction, but the sick, heavy feeling in her stomach was returning in full force now that the memories of the previous day came flooding back. Picturing the man's expression, shock and surprise twisted eerily in pain, made Sakura's stomach churn. She couldn't kill again, she knew, or she would obtain another indelible mark on her already dirtied soul.

It took all of her courage to look through the small peephole in Naruto's door. She was terrified of what she might see, now that she knew she would be unable to escape it. Her quest for revenge would be over before she had even made any headway. Disappointment flowed through her veins, pumping quickly around her body in response to her thundering heart rate. She was frozen stiff against the door when she found the strength to open her eyes.

Before her stood Adonis. This man, Sakura thought, couldn't possibly be with the police. He was a work of art. His pale skin was marble, carved out into high cheekbones and a strong jaw. This was contrasted by eyes black as the night, small speckles of reflection dancing in them like stars. Dark hair framed his face. Sakura was captivated, drawn in by his hard gaze even through the glass of the peephole. It was shallow, she thought to herself, the way she trusted him instantly. But it wasn't every day that a Greek god descended from the skies. Cautiously she stepped back before turning the door knob. The knocking ceased as she opened the door slowly.

He was better-looking without the barrier of glass. Sakura, a moment ago frozen in fear of arrest, now stood glued to the floor in absolute admiration of the man standing before her. He looked her up and down for a moment before cocking one perfect eyebrow inquisitively. She almost melted, waiting impatiently to hear his voice as he opened his mouth to speak. She was about to hear the voice of a god.

"Where the fuck is the dobe?"

Sakura frowned. "The dobe? What is that?"

Adonis sighed impatiently. "You know, the guy who lives here? The guy you fucked last night? I'm a bit surprised, you don't look his type."

So looks weren't everything, thought Sakura. This guy looked like a god, but he had the manner of something much less captivating. While a second ago resisting the urge to fling herself at him, Sakura now found herself trying hard to keep her fist from meeting with his face. She took a deep breath.

"The guy I fucked?" She gestured wildly with hands. "FYI, you pig, I'm that easy. I spent the night on the couch - alone." She stretched out the last word dramatically for emphasis.

Adonis looked unimpressed. "I don't care. Where is the dobe?"

"Here, Sasuke! I'm here. Leave poor Sakura alone." Naruto finally made an appearance, bursting through his bedroom door, almost tripping over the pair of trousers he was trying to tug on. His hair was scruffy and his eyes bleary - he was clearly also feeling the effects of the wine the night before. "Sakura, this is my charming colleague Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, be a little more polite to her - she has valuable information for us. We should take her up to Kakashi shortly."

Sasuke Uchiha looked at her again, this time sizing her up. "Can't she just tell us now? What if she blows our op? We're top secret, dobe - did you forget?"

"I didn't forget, Sasuke. But Sakura needs to be in on this. And she needs protection."

"The Rogue Shinobi isn't interested in little girls." Sakura bristled slightly at this statement.

"It's not the Shinobi who wants her - it's the cops."

Sasuke looked at her, and for the first time really looked hard. Though they had known each other less than five minutes, he had already proven himself to be more of an ass than Naruto. Despite this, she still felt herself blushing under his obsidian stare.

"Okay." He didn't ask any more questions. Sakura hoped this meant he had deemed her trustworthy. His cool, expressionless face, hard muscles and gun holster which was just visible under his shirt told her that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't someone she wanted to make an enemy of.

"Shall we go then? You should relay your information straight to Kakashi, Sakura, if you want it to be worth anything. The Shinobi is expert at covering his tracks." Naruto spoke as he moved back toward the door of his apartment. Sasuke followed suit, tentatively holding the door open for Sakura as the two exited.

He looked back at her. "Come on." An order. Sakura reluctantly obeyed, but not before mustering a look of disapproval to throw at Sasuke as she passed him.

His face, to her chagrin, remained frustratingly impassive.

* * *

The Rogue Shinobi. Blood rushed through Sakura's head, creating a deafening, crashing roar. A tidal wave of memories was flowing through her mind. Memories of small feet swathed in black shoes, a samurai sword. The feet moved gracefully, she noticed, as she peered out from under the bed. Her father stood in a corner, shielding her mother behind him. The sword swung.

A sickening crunch as a head hit the floor. A scream from her mother. Her father's lifeless eyes stared straight at her. Blood trickled through cracks in the wooden floor. Another thud sounded as her mother's body fell. Sakura was frozen stiff in terror as she watched the little feet step gracefully away.

The Rogue Shinobi. Sakura was shaking now, but not in fear. The name was like a red flag to a bull. Orochimaru had awakened a beast. Hatred consumed her entirely as she looked at his gaunt, pallid face. But she forced herself to sit still, to listen quietly. Find out what Orochimaru's connection to the Rogue Shinobi was.

Before she made him suffer.

* * *

**hey guys :) **

**sorry this chapter has been so long waiting in the wings but I have been hideously busy with various obligations. I promise my next update will be much quicker :) I'm also working on a few other stories - I'll get bored if I just stick to one. But I hope you guys are enjoying this - I really love a bit of mystery so I will save a few plot turns and twists until the very end ;)**

**please please review and tell me what you think - I'd really appreciate it as I've worked really hard on this story so far and I'd love to hear from anyone out there who is enjoying this! **

**Thanks for reading**

**claire xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4: The New Mask

They had been driving only ten minutes, through narrow side-streets coated with slippery ice, before they reached their destination. Sakura had been relegated to the back seat while Naruto sat next to Sasuke in the front. She was forced to listen as the two bickered tirelessly about directions. However, there was no malice in the way they spoke to each other - they related to each other like siblings, Sakura noted with a smile.

"No, Teme, it's this way! This way is faster." Naruto was getting more and more irate, his voice raising to a hoarse yell as he gestured wildly.

Sasuke, who was driving, put his foot down on the accelerator, making a point of ignoring Naruto's directions. Sakura could see him smirking in the wing mirror. He drove fast, turning corners at a reckless speed which sent her on edge. Naruto also appeared uneasy, chiding Sasuke a few times throughout the journey. This only served to egg him on. And with a swerve, and a squeal of rubber tyres, the car, surprisingly in one piece, found itself parked in a snow-laden lot. The glare of the sun reflecting off the snow once again assaulted Sakura's eyes, as she, not for the first time, missed her sunglasses.

Both of her companions were attractive, she thought, as she exited the car outside a drab-looking, box-like building. Naruto was day, blonde, tanned and blue-eyed, and Sasuke, pale, dark-haired, with chiseled features, was night. Naruto was the outgoing jock type, Sasuke the quiet and mysterious. Too bad they argued like children, Sakura thought to herself, as she watched the two of them trudge through the thick snow which coated the earth like a blanket, both of them heading for the entrance of the grey building. Sasuke, stomping on ahead, reached the door first.

"Teme, hold open the door for us! It's what polite people do." Naruto had taken on a snarky tone. Sasuke ignored it, as he good as slammed the door in Naruto's face. "He wouldn't know polite if it introduced itself. Sorry you had to witness his behaviour, Sakura. After you." She had never expected to see Naruto play the gentleman, but she supposed even Atilla the Hun was in comparison to Sasuke.

The building was as unimpressive inside as it was out. It was one long, wide grey room with no decor. It smelt slightly damp, and Sakura could detect the prescence of mould around the windows that lined the walls. Despite its rundown state, the room was a hive of activity. People ran to and fro between desks, picking up phones, typing furiously at keyboards. In the centre of the room, amongst the bustling activity, a grey-haired man sat. He looked as if he was frozen in time as he sat unmoving, feet laced in combat boots resting lazily on his desk. The only action he performed was a small one - he shifted a cigarette to his mouth and then away as he blew out the grey wisps of smoke. It hit Sakura that she hadn't had a cigarette in a long while. The smell set her teeth on edge as they approached the smoking man. As he noticed their approach, he hurriedly stubbed out his cigarette and pulled up a black scarf to cover the lower half of his face. A long red scar crossed one of his eyes, keeping it tightly closed.

"Well well, if it isn't Naruto and Sasuke." His mouth was covered but Sakura could sense his smirk from the way his eye sparkled. "And who is this?" He gestured to Sakura. "Have you finally brought home a girlfriend, Sasuke? I hate to say it, but right now isn't really a good time." His scarf shifted slightly as he gave Sasuke what she imagined to be a playful smile.

Sasuke grunted in frustration, and kicked the leg of the man's desk. It sent his whole body shuddering, but the smile in his visible eye never faded. "I'll take that as a no. But you could always just speak like a civilised person, Sasuke. Though I understand that has always been somewhat beyond your capabilities."

"Shut up, Kakashi." Sasuke sounded exasperated, Sakura thought, though the impassive expression on his pale face never changed. Bathed in the flourescent lighting of the warehouse, he still looked impossibly handsome. Too bad he had the communication skills of a three-year-old. She'd known him an hour now, but she had yet to witness him speak more than ten words at a given time. She had already resigned herself to the fact that hell would likely freeze over before this changed.

Naruto spoke. "This is Sakura, Kakashi. She's got us a lead on the Rogue Shinobi."

The man named Kakashi turned to her, the teasing glint in his eye fading somewhat. "So it's business, not pleasure? What a shame." He chuckled quietly. "Okay, Sakura. Lets go somewhere more private, okay?" He didn't wait for her to respond before standing and ascending a small, metal flight of stairs in the corner of the large room which led to a loft-like space above. Halfway up, he turned around and gestured for her to follow. "You two as well, Naruto and Sasuke. This is your lead after all."

Sakura and Sasuke followed Kakashi upstairs, Naruto bringing up the rear as he muttered to himself in frustration. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his childish transparency - he was annoyed that Sasuke was allowed in on the operation too, as she was the lead he'd worked for after all. In all honesty, Sakura didn't understand why Sasuke was involved either. Perhaps he was a high-ranking officer in the department? He didn't really seem like the type to Sakura - he looked a lot more like a common, if extremely good-looking thug. She continued to ponder this as as they reached the second storey, which was partitioned off into different interview cubicles. Kakashi entered the first, gesturing for Sakura to sit down opposite him as he reclined into a chair behind a long steel table which dwarfed the room. Sasuke and Naruto sat down on Kakashi's side of the table, giving Sakura the daunting feeling that she was being cross-examined. She jumped as a loud click sounded - a sound recorder behind Kakashi had jumped to life, making occasional quiet thuds as the tape inside the machine turned.

"No need to be nervous, Sakura." Kakashi's eyes were twinkling again, calming her somewhat. He exuded a fatherly aura that was difficult to resist. "Please state your name and address for the tape."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Sakura Haruno, 16 Seaside Cove, Konoha."

"And the purpose of this interview?"

Sakura coughed nervously before answering. "Information on the Rogue Shinobi."

Naruto spoke, still sounding somewhat put out at Sasuke's prescence in the room. "Okay, Sakura. Give us your testimony now."

Nerves wound a tight ball in the pit of Sakura's stomach. Her information was closely intertwined with her crime. There was no telling how Kakashi and Sasuke would react to hearing about her triple murder. The only thing she could do was try to separate the two and avoid the subject altogether. She desperately tried to rid her head of these thoughts - she needed a clear mind to try and gain Kakashi's trust.

She started speaking, trying to sound as confident as possible. Her voice tremored only slightly. "Until recently I worked at Sarutobi Incorporated, as the personal secretary for the advertising mogul Sarutobi Hiruzen. One day he asked me to work late, and we ended up at a nightclub. We were meeting a guy named Orochimaru. He was disgusting, actually," Sakura laughed nervously, looking down at her lap as she fiddled with her hem, "like a snake or something. Sarutobi, as it turns out, had been paying Orochimaru to get his business to the top of the advertising world. Orochimaru was a mob boss for hire, giving his services to the highest bidder. He then used the Rogue Shinobi to take out his employer's competition in the business world."

She looked up at the three men who were watching her intently, Naruto with a gaping wide mouth. "Did I say something wrong? Am I doing okay?"

"You're fine, Sakura. You're great." Kakashi's deep tone indicated he was deadly serious. "We're a government department charged with capturing contract killers. There is no contract killer more prolific than the Shinobi, and this branch is dedicated to tracking him. But we've never been able to determine who he works for, let alone what his motives are. This is the first time we've ever obtained a proper lead. You're suggesting he has a handler who takes instruction from many different people?"

"That's what Orochimaru was saying, yes. And Sarutobi had used his services many times so I'd assume it was true."

"Fantastic. That's amazing."

"And, and…" Sakura began, eager to provide more information in order to please Kakashi, whose enthusiasm was encouraging, "Orochimaru also said the Shinobi was a young guy, around my age."

Kakashi smiled through his thick scarf. "That's information we already have, Sakura. We've pinpointed his identity."

Sakura's stomach dropped, suddenly weighed down with lead.

"All we need is for you to tell us as much as you can about.."

She interrupted him. "Who is he? The Shinobi?"

"That's classified."

Sakura stood up, boiling fury soddenly coursing through her body, pulling her this way and that like a puppet. "Tell me, now!" She was shouting but she didn't care. She needed this information, and anyone who got in her way was an enemy. Wild rage possessed her, and she lashed out toward Kakashi. Her arm moved from her side to grip him by the scarf that covered his face, pulling his face close to hers. "Who is the Shinobi?" She demanded.

Instantly Sasuke was behind her, grappling her. Pinning her limbs behind her back before slamming her face into the cold metal of the table. It stung on her hot cheek, and she tasted blood as her lip split a little on impact.

"Ouch! Let me go! Fucker!" Sakura had completely lost her cool. She was aware of this, but she couldn't control herself. Not while the promise of that bastard Shinobi's identity was being dangled before her eyes. She writhed around on the table, trying to loosen herself from Sasuke's iron grip.

"Let her go, Sasuke!" Naruto's temper, like hers, was running on high.

"No, she's crazy." Hearing Sasuke's voice, drained of all emotion, vexed her enormously. How could he remain so calm when she was about to lose her mind? She wriggled hard in protest at his grip but he held firm.

Naruto continued to shout. "You don't understand, Sasuke!"

"What is there to understand except that this chick is batshit?" Sasuke was smirking slightly - Sakura could hear it in his voice. She hated him more every second.

"Everything, you asshole," Naruto sounded exasperated, "she's like you!"

Sasuke let go of Sakura instantly, as if her body suddenly burned red-hot. She wouldn't be surprised if it was - she absolutely radiated fury which was heating her to the core. Sweat dripped from her forehead, running down to sting the cut on her lip. She licked it to try and relieve the pain a little. Blood was now trickling quite steadily down her chin.

"Calm down, kids." Despite the heightened tension in the interview room which was threatening to become a free-for-all, Kakashi remained cool. His eye hadn't lost its teasing glint, much to Sakura's chagrin.

"What the hell have you got to smirk about?"

Sakura wanted to provoke a reaction from Kakashi. His calm, cool demeanour left her feeling like a little kid having a tantrum. She needed to see anger, annoyance, vexation. Anything else but the smiles and chuckles Kakashi had shown her up until now. But he simply let loose another playful laugh before speaking.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this as adults. Naruto, please explain what the hell is going on with this little wildcat. She's clearly no ordinary informant." He paused. "An ordinary informant doesn't usually tuck a revolver into the back of her jeans."

This remark was a cue for Sasuke to move again. Quick as a whip, he gripped both of her hands, pinning them behind her back again. His free hand, which was icy cold, reached down into the waistband of her trousers, sliding along her bare skin. The coolness of his hand, or perhaps the gentleness of his touch, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Suddenly aware of their physical closeness, she blushed as she felt his warm breath on the side of her face. Finding the revolver at the right side of her hip, he gripped it, pulling it out slowly. It had become a habit to carry the revolver everywhere with her, and the nakedness she felt without it was overwhelming. As Sasuke released her hands, she slumped down into her chair again, almost mourning the loss of her only source of courage and protection. The revolver was placed on the table in front of Kakashi, clunking against the metal surface.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now, Naruto, what's going on here? What do you mean about Sakura being like Sasuke?" Kakashi lit up another cigarette, pulling his scarf down to take a long drag.

Naruto looked at her questioningly. "Sakura? You should tell them. You can trust them." He gave her a small smile and a nod, egging her on. His eyes, big and blue and smiling, gave her the will to trust him. She felt safe in his prescence. And she knew she needed Kakashi's trust.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her raging nerves. This was as far as she was going to only choice was to spill her guts now.

So she told them everything. Her parents, Sarutobi, Orochimaru and the two associates. The way Orochimaru had pleaded at the end. The way she had been in hiding for three months, trying desperately to find the Shinobi, before contacting Naruto. The fear and instability of not having a safe place to call home.

As she talked, she watched Sasuke, gaging his reaction. His expression didn't shift, but the look in his eyes did. They were downcast, shadows from the bright lights above creating deep dark lines on his face. He looked lost, like a little boy in the supermarket who had come away from his mother only to realise he couldn't find her again. This sudden show of vulnerability from an otherwise unshakable force of strength made a deep impact on her. It took all Sakura had not to wrap her arms around him. But then he saw her looking, caught her eye. And the poker face, the mask, slipped back on.

Kakashi, for the first time, seemed surprised. His smirk disappeared, replaced by a stony expression she hadn't seen. This rankled her nerves. She couldn't read him. She couldn't predict how he would react. She couldn't dispel the fear that he was very capable of picking up a phone and reporting her to the police. Or even the fear that he would pick up the revolver and shoot her where she sat. The organization he was involved with did hunt killers, after all, she remembered with horror, imagining her head jerking back with the impact of a silver bullet, her brains bursting out to splatter the white wall behind her, as she had seen with Orochimaru and his thugs. Finishing her story to a wall of deadly silence, she waited, eyes downcast, for Kakashi to draw his verdict. Breathing was the only sound to be heard in the interview room. Listening carefully, she could hear the bustle of activity downstairs, and the steady rumble of Naruto's stomach. When Kakashi finally spoke, his voice echoed through the room, causing Sakura to jump in fright.

"The information you've given us is valuable. And I can't help but think that you will continue to be of value to us." He paused, taking another long drag from his cigarette. Sakura wished he would cut to the chase. Her heart raced faster, blood pulsed harder, every second he kept her waiting. Naruto was chewing on his fingernails nervously, awaiting the verdict. Sasuke remained stoic as ever.

"Work with us for a month. Then we'll let you go." Kakashi blew out a large cloud of smoke. "I can't give you immunity from your crimes, though I personally think they're justified. But I can hide you for a month or so, have you help us out. And tell you the Shinobi's identitiy too. Then you're out, on your own again. Is that clear?"

"What? No!" Naruto stood up, pushing his chair against the wall in his haste. Fists clenched, he was the image of disappointment. "Can't we help her more permanently? Kakashi!"

Unlike Naruto, Sakura was pleased. She had expected Kakashi to have her incarcerated straight away, but he even went so far as to tell her he understood her motives, and promise her the Shinobi's name. This was more than she'd expected from him. She smiled, ignoring the pain that shot through her lip when she once again reopened the wound Sasuke had created earlier. "Naruto, it's okay. It's great, actually. Thank you so much, Kakashi. I'll try as hard as I can to help you out."

He smiled back for an instant. Before Naruto's fist connected to his face. The impact sent him flying off his chair into Sasuke, who sat stunned next to him. Naruto loomed over Kakashi, red with anger. "How dare you? How could you do something like this, Kakashi? Sakura's a lovely girl - and you tell her you'll use her for a month before you toss her away for the fucking pigs to take her? I never thought you were this ruthless." He kicked the interview table hard. One of the wooden legs cracked, causing the heavy table to topple over, crashing onto the ground with an almighty thud. Naruto looked at Kakashi with an expression of disgust, spitting at him before he crashed away down the stairs.

"Naruto!" Sakura called after him. But he stormed away, heading for the exit of the building. after a short pause, she heard the slam of the door, and then a car starting up in the parking lot outside. Kakashi stood, trying to straighten himself up. A boy with brown hair tied back in a ponytail strode up the metal stairs, into the interview room.

"Kakashi, what the hell happened here? Naruto has just left the building." The boy didn't seem too fazed by the state of the interview room - he was actually smirking slightly at Kakashi as he noticed the dark bruise quickly blossoming on the older man's face.

"Never you mind, Shikamaru. Nothing to see here." Kakashi was clearly eager to shoo Shikamaru away, as he appeared a little too amused by the man's bruised and battered appearance. Kakashi wiped spit from his woolen jersey before speaking, this time sounding slightly irate. "Get out."

Shikamaru complied, after shooting Sakura a cheeky wink which made her smile slightly. She was nervous about Naruto. Because he had run off, she was unable to communicate to him that she thought Kakashi's proposed arrangement was in fact a reasonable one. And she couldn't help but be touched by his reaction. He clearly truly cared for her. She was grateful for this, aware that she had found a true friend in him. Noting that she needed to thank him for this display of affection later, Sakura turned her attention back to Kakashi. "You should probably ice that."

He turned to her after once again covering his face with his dark scarf. "And if you want to keep the police off your case," he said, laughing a little, "you should probably do something about that shocking pink hair. Sasuke, can you help her out?"

Sasuke sighed, a long, frustrated sigh. "Fine." he replied, not bothering to disguise the obvious annoyance that came through in his voice.

"Don't worry about Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi said. "He's a little hot-headed - this isn't the first punch I've received from him. He'll be back in an hour or so with his tail between his legs. But I'm surprised - he's obviously quite taken with you."

"We were fast friends when we met yesterday." Sakura felt the need to explain herself in front of Sasuke, make it clear that she and Naruto were no more than good friends. But then she caught herself. Why did it even matter what Sasuke thought? He couldn't possibly care less about her, she thought, and she felt the same about him. His looks were the only appealing aspect of him, and she told herself that she was already becoming accustomed to the effect of his obsidian stare. She didn't like Sasuke one bit - the way he hid his vulnerability under a stony mask was quite repulsive to her. It reminded her of herself. The last three months were the only time she had ever felt free from the mask society demanded she wore to cover up the effect of her difficult childhood. Pretending to be okay when turmoil boiled away under the surface caused it to bubble over when she was least expecting it and the Shinobi was the trigger. Sasuke too was a time bomb waiting to go off when she least expected it. This set her on edge.

He spoke. "Come on. We'll fix you a new identity."

She followed him out of the interview room, not forgetting to thank Kakashi before she left. Apprehension filled her at the thought of taking on a new identity. Putting on a new mask. But this was a necessary step in carrying out her revenge. She followed Sasuke down the wide hallway.

* * *

hi lovely readers 3

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Finally the story can begin to unfold :) next chapter I will close off the past part where Sakura kills Orochimaru. But I felt like there was no natural break in this chapter so I didn't want to split it up! This is also the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you all like it! Thanks to everyone who has been following this story as I'm really enjoying writing it. And thank you to the lovely few who have added me to their favourite author list! A tear or two spring to my eyes every time - it's really flattering especially as this is my first story. So this chapter is dedicated to you sweeties 3

please do review as feedback really fuels my inspiration and will to write!


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Murderer

Orochimaru's face was white as a sheet under the fluorescent light of the VIP room. Lifeless and waxy-looking, he was almost like a corpse. And as he spoke, his voice was raspy, like fingernails on a chalkboard. It made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand up in horror. And he continued to repulse her as he spoke, his depraved words making her stomach churn.

Sarutobi was the first to answer him. "The Rogue Shinobi… Isn't he some sort of murderer?"

"Close, but not quite." Orochimaru's tone had a teasing note to it, almost condescending, as he answered. "It's a long story. Perhaps I should start from the beginning."

"No, you don't need to." Sarutobi's voice was firm. "I should get home, and so should Sakura. We don't have the time to hear your story. Please let us leave." He sounded the picture of confidence but his body language gave him away. He was nervous, Sakura noted, his hands clasped in front of his body in an attempt to distance himself from Orochimaru.

"You must stay - I want you to hear my tale. I assure you, you certainly won't be bored." Orochimaru gestured to his bodyguards as he talked. Both moved to stand by the door, blocking the only exit. They were trapped. And Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. Orochimaru would have no escape when she revealed her hand. She attempted to conceal a smirk.

"Let's stay, Sarutobi. It looks as if we don't have a choice." She was trying to sound frightened, like any ordinary secretary in her position would be. But she couldn't mask the steely resolve which came through in her voice. Orochimaru looked at her in surprise, before turning his attention back to Sarutobi. Sakura didn't need to act afraid, she realised - she wasn't even a dot on Orochimaru's radar. Compared to the company executives he dealt with on a daily basis, she was simply small fry. This was going to work to her advantage.

Orochimaru snapped her out of her reverie as he once again began speaking, brushing long black strands of greasy hair off his face. "In my line of work, I'm used to dealing in…. unusual products and services." He chuckled quietly. "Before the Shinobi, I imported thousands of kilograms of heroin into Konoha every year. I made a fair amount on that before I decided to branch out."

He cleared his throat. "It all started eleven years ago. I paid weekly visits to a friend of mine in the mental ward of Konoha Hospital after he fried his brains on LSD. I warned him to be careful with drugs, but some people are eternally ungrateful. Such a shame, he was my best general." Orochimaru's expression didn't match his words as he smirked slightly in quiet mirth. Sakura, yet again, was forced to suppress a shudder as he continued. "This particular day, I sensed a different, sombre atmosphere in the ward. The nurses were subdued, and looked at me with blank, almost fearful eyes. My general informed me there was a new arrival on the ward. He had been screaming all night, and nobody got a wink of sleep. The nurses who tended to him couldn't stand him for more than ten minutes at a time. He was incredibly unstable. And he was in the room next door. I couldn't resist taking a peek as I left the ward. But as I shifted the curtain that separated him from everyone else, even I couldn't help but feel unsettled." He drew a breath. "He was a young boy, not much older than 15. But I sensed great darkness, great turmoil, inside him. He stared up at me with eyes full of hate and I knew, in that moment, that we, in a way, were kindred spirits. He sensed it too, as he did not move or speak. He just stared. I picked up his case file, and took his hand, and led him through the ward. None of the nurses recognised this quiet, subdued boy as the screamer from the night before. We left the hospital together."

"You kidnapped a child?!"

"I liberated a child, Sarutobi. He wasn't happy in that hospital."

"He needed care! Mental care! He was unstable!"

"I gave him my care. I took him into my home, gave him food, a bed, rest. Whilst he slept, I read through his case file, and I got the shock of my life."

"What the hell do you expect when you kidnap a child from a mental institution? Jesus Christ." Sarutobi was fuming, running his hands through his graying hair in a gesture of frustration.

Sakura was growing increasingly irate. The anger coursing through her veins wasn't subsiding, and it was going to be released in full force soon. She couldn't listen to Orochimaru and Sarutobi bickering like children any longer. "Let him get on with his story, Sarutobi." She was no longer trying to mask her impatience, as she knew it would mean nothing to Orochimaru anyway. He would never suspect that a company secretary was any more than she claimed to be. "I want to go home." After I kill this guy slowly, she thought.

"His case file," Orochimaru took advantage of Sarutobi's surprise to continue, "shocked me to the core. This boy had killed his own family. Slaughtered them like pigs. The cop who picked him up said it was one of the most horrific sights he had ever seen - a young boy sitting between the bodies of his parents, coated in their blood."

"Where is this going, Orochimaru? I didn't come to hear a horror story." Sarutobi's face was white, drained. It took a lot more than this to phase Sakura, however, as she, too, had been discovered by police as not more than a ten-year-old, covered in the blood of her mother and father. A memory she had suppressed until earlier that night, when the images that haunted her darkest dreams came creeping up on her during daylight. Death was no longer just a nightly occurrence - it now permeated the daytime also. The mask she had worn all her life, since the Rogue Shinobi had taken her parents from her, had been ripped off, leaving only red, raw fury. And it couldn't be contained any more.

"Get on with it." Sakura couldn't help herself. Her anger exploded, directed at Orochimaru. Sarutobi gave her a reproachful look. "Sakura," he reprimanded, "don't be rude."

"No, Sarutobi, the lady is right." Even the slimy, scratchy sound of his voice served to rile her up. Sakura was filling with anger like a balloon on the brink of bursting. "I've dragged this tale out far enough already. Forgive me for having a soft spot for the elegantly suspenseful story. I'll get straight to the point."

But still, Orochimaru paused, creating a suspenseful atmosphere. If he wasn't such a repulsive being, thought Sakura, she may have admired his ability to spin out a dramatic yarn.

"The boy I took in inspired me, gave me an idea. I could, the younger me decided, use a killer-for-hire. Everyone would want him, want me, to kill. Whether it is subtly quiet or shocking, everyone needs a death in their lives. The death of one often symbolises the gain, often financial, of another. If I used this boy, who was already so adept at the art of murder that he was able to eliminate his own family, as a business opportunity, we could both profit immensely. It took hard work, and hard training. But it paid off. My most prized money-maker is a trained killer-for-hire, Sarutobi. That's what has happened to your business rivals. They didn't slip off the scene quietly, or retire, or move away - they died at the hands of the Rogue Shinobi, a monster I created. How does that feel? You are responsible for many deaths. You're a killer."

Sarutobi's head rested in his hands, his white hair flopping down in front of his face. Sakura could see the sweat drip from his temples, see the violent sobs which wracked his body. He was broken. This pillar of strength she had come to admire during her time at Sarutobi Incorporated had fallen. She had nothing more to lean on in the face of this predatory adversity. The only thing she could do was exact her revenge. She looked around at the bodyguards, noticing silver revolvers tucked into holsters at the waists of both men. Her mind whirred, a plan formulating.

"I called you here today, Sarutobi, not to let you go. I know you've repaid your debt to me in full. However, someone has hired the Shinobi to kill you."

Sarutobi looked up in horror, his face red from tears, expression twisted into one of terrified surprise. "Please, no, Orochimaru. You don't have to do this."

"Oh," Orochimaru was laughing, a high-pitched, hyena-like cackle, "but I do. I'm nothing if not an honest man. I promised this person your death and so your death they will have. But you've been a good customer to me. I thought you deserved to know the truth about who you've been hiring before I killed you." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a heavy Glock. He handled it for a moment, pointing it at Sarutobi before speaking again.

"I guess this is what they would call karma, eh Sarutobi? You got to the top by way of murder, and now that you're up there, everyone wants your head."

The gun clicked as he released the safety. "Goodbye."

Sakura was up like a flash. Standing only to snatch the gun from Orochimaru's hand. And she was so far under his radar that he didn't notice until the last second. She turned the gun, gripping it tightly as she pointed it to the two burly guards standing by the door. Both were too stunned to move. Their hands didn't make it to the revolvers in their holsters before she aimed and released the gun's trigger.

The man on the left of the door was pushed backward from the force of the shot, his head hitting the wall with a crack before sliding down, leaving a bloody trail behind on the dark surface. The man on the right yelled in terror, staring at the bullet hole in his associate's head, watching a small trail of red dribble forth down his face, before he too was thrown against the wall from the speed and pressure of a bullet striking him in the temple. Sakura's arms shook and smarted - she'd never shot a gun before and the force of the recoil surprised her. She tried to hold her hands steady as she brought the gun down, pointing it at the still-smiling face of Orochimaru.

"So, girl," his voice remained impassive, even slightly teasing. This irked her. She wanted this bastard cowering in fear, like she had been on that dark day. She stepped closer, and pushed the barrel of the gun right up to his forehead, digging it into the stretched skin, and grinned in satisfaction when beads of sweat appeared on his temple. Orochimaru was losing his cool. But he still continued to speak. "Who are you? This is the last time I let a secretary in on my business meetings."

"This is the last time you'll have a business meeting, prick."

He only chuckled in response. "Who are you, girl?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura's eyes flitted to Sarutobi in surprise. His eyes were still red, but as he wiped his tears away, he regained much of his former poise. "Sakura, you don't have to do this for me. Get out now, and I'll shoulder the blame." His eyes were full of kindness… and something else. Something she saw for the first time earlier that day when Orochimaru rang the office. Fear. He was afraid of her. Catching her reflection in one of the dark, mirrored walls, she realised she wasn't surprised. Her face was twisted into a horrible grimace, her green eyes alive and swimming with hatred. Her knuckles were white from her tight grip on the gun. But she couldn't stop now for Sarutobi's sake, she thought. This was her mess, and she had to clean it up herself. Carry the burden herself. She spoke.

"This isn't for you, Sarutobi. The Shinobi killed my family when I was ten. Slaughtered them right in front of me. I want Orochimaru dead if he was the bastard responsible." She'd never seen Sarutobi as expressive as he was that day. He was bouncing from one mood to the next like a pinball. So she wasn't shocked to see his jaw drop in surprise.

Orochimaru cackled, startling her. He'd been so silent she had almost forgotten his presence. "I was the bastard responsible." There was undisguised mirth in her voice which fueled her anger. She dug the barrel of the gun harder into his head to shut him up.

"Well then," she smirked, "you'll understand why I'm going to shoot you right now."

"Not so fast!" For the first time, Sakura heard panic rising in his voice. He was suddenly aware of the inevitability of death. "I can give you anything you want. Money, drugs, fame?"

She pressed the gun yet harder into his face. He yelped and squirmed a little. "You can't buy your way out of this one, pig."

He was silent a second before answering. "Then maybe," he said slowly, "I can shoot my way out."

Orochimaru darted sideways toward the bodies of his dead bouncers before Sakura could react. He crawled across the floor, reaching out for a silver revolver which had fallen from the waistband of one of his men. Grasping it, he turned around to face her, taking aim. But she got there first.

The gunshot echoed through the club, the DJ pausing his music in surprise. Screams rang out from the club-goers, more than one taking out their phones to dial emergency services. The large main room of the nightclub began to clear, panicked people pushing past each other in their rush to get out.

Sakura heard the commotion from inside the VIP room. The dull thumping of club music had stopped, and was replaced by the sounds of mass migration toward the club's exit. The police would arrive soon, she realised in shock, if people had heard the gunshots. She would have to make this quick.

Orochimaru was lying on the ground, the silver revolver having left his hand as he clutched his leg. The bullet had blown a hole through it, and blood was leaking out onto the immaculate carpet. Sweat was running at full speed down his face as he stared up at her in anguish. "Please, please please. Don't kill me!" His eyes swum with tears. "I can't die now."

She leant down, pressing the gun to his head once again. "You disgust me." And she pulled the trigger. She watched as the life drained away from his yellow, cat-like eyes. But she felt no sense of relief. She'd been expecting the rage that overtook her at the mention of the Rogue Shinobi to subside with Orochimaru's miserable life. But that unstoppable fury still crashed around her ears. And she realised the only solution to the dredged-up anger from her past would be another death. Only with the death of the Rogue Shinobi would her revenge be complete. She had to escape the club, and soon. Searching the room, she noticed a route of escape. A large air vent. Moving closer to it, she felt a cool night breeze wash over her flushed face. This vent led directly to the outside. Stepping back, she aimed the gun once again and shot at the brackets which held the grille that covered the vent to the wall. The metal broke with a loud clang, the grille falling away to expose the vent. The night air blew metal and concrete residue at her face, and she coughed as she inhaled it.

She almost jumped when Sarutobi spoke, as she had all but forgotten his presence in the quiet room. "Run, Sakura. The cops will come soon."

She hung her head. The cool breeze had cooled her head somewhat, and now she was overcome with embarrassment at how she had lost her cool - in front of her boss as well! Not that she had a job anymore, she added wryly as an afterthought. "Sarutobi.. I'm so sorry you were caught up in this."

Sarutobi smiled at her. "It's okay, Sakura. There's no time for apologies - get out of here now." He handed her one of the silver revolvers. The handle was coated in blood. She blanched. "And take this. You're going to need it."

She returned his smile. "Please don't take the blame for this, Sarutobi. Put it all on me. I need to go off the grid anyway. I'm going to kill the Shinobi."

His eyes widened in shock for a second before he nodded. "Good luck. I hope to see you again."

Sakura took the revolver from his hand and squeezed herself through the vent. Behind her, Sarutobi's voice rang out. "Find the ANBU."

She didn't have time to ask questions, though she didn't understand. The end of the vent was in sight. She wriggled out through it and landed hard on the pavement, scraping her knees in the process. She walked quickly up the street, the sound of police sirens screaming in her ears.

* * *

hey lovely readers :)

this chapter is dedicated to my amazing guest reviewer, sr7T4. When I got this review I just felt so flattered, and it encouraged me to write and write and write - I toiled away like Jack Kerouac writing On the Road. I've now got a few more chapters in draft form so expect quick updates :) Thank you so much sr7T4 and everyone else who is sticking with this, I really hope you're enjoying it because I really love writing it. Expect more romance in the coming chapters as well 3

xoxo claire


End file.
